psyclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sampler
HELLO AGAIN! I'm back after some weeks without interviews(busy with compo)... this time I present one of the older psyclers:SAMPLER another guy from spain with a nick name that "sounds like a native machine".... http://psycle.free.fr/Photos/sampler.jpg Sampler ---- 1 )Q:Hello sampler,introduce yourself please! A:''Hello, my name is Jose Enrique García I'm spanish and live in Leganés (near Madrid).I'm 28 years old,I work as programmer, play guitar in a classic guitars group, play frontenis and the rest is more 'usual'. Currently i live with Angela my girlfriend and future wife. ---- '''2 )Q:whoa!5 interviewed and 4 are Spanish,eheheh.hey I know you are a very old musician,when have you started using trackers?' A:''I've loved music since i was really young, played a toy electric keyboard.That was my first contact with music.When i was around 12 years i discovered Basic and thanks to a friend of mine i could code a 'piano' played with my Amstrad CPC 464 keyboard.Two years later i discovered the first tracker.It was called ModEdit.Well,that wasn't anything serious till i knew Scream Tracker 2. That was the first important tracker for me, with it and version 3 i made a lot of tunes and i finished a lot of them.One or two years later i discovered FastTracker and Impulse Tracker.It was clear that my favourite was going to be Impulse Tracker,very similar to Scream Tracker but quite more powerful.And that was my favourite tracker till Psycle came to me.I Used IT during around 3 years. Later appeared Buzz.Really nice new generation of trackers,it was really a revolution for me and for many other trackers.For the first time we had synths and effects and the thing i love more, the modular view.I was using Buzz till Psycle appeared.I already knew arguru from some buzz machines so i started using Psycle since its alphas.And that is the final for now. I love Psycle now and each time more because it's really alive and that was the main problem of Buzz. ---- '''3 )Q:and when did you knew psycle?' A:''As i've told,since its first alphas.Thanks to internet i was always looking for new things,new buzz machines,new Trackers or new versions of known trackers. ---- 4' )Q:you are a musician and also a coder,and I know you have inserted some little things inside psycle,would you make some other features?' ''A:''Yes,i'd love to make more things but i must say that if i do they are going to be little things,for two reasons,i'm not very good coding C++ and a complex application like Psycle,don't have experience and the secodn reason,sadly i don't have much free time.Angie, my home, my friends, guitar and frontenis are 'stealing' me much free time (of the few the job let me). Anyways, some little things are nice,make using Psycle more comfortable.And a thing i've always thought,the best thing is a musician that knows coding.It's a true pleasure that you can turn into real your own ideas for your 'musical instrument'. ---- '''5 )Q:what do you want to find in a song :emotions,danceability,relax or what?' A:''Something different,fresh,but it depends on the moment.I like many different styles,from techno,ambient,all electronic music to rock,classic music,even jazz.I always appreciate originality,who not? You know that i'm a 90's techno lover.They were good times for me,in fact electronic music is surely my favourite.But nowadays i like more something a bit different,innovative, and electronic music is always or for the moment evolving.Lately my mind prefers composing ambient music i suppose because i'm getting old and quieter.And each time i want more PEACE in this world and ambient music brings me Peace. ---- '''6 )Q:what are the things you hate to hear in music?' A:''If there is a style of music that i hate that's as we call in Spain,'pachanga',summer music,King Africa and lot of shit, it's always the same,nothing new.And some spanish music with guitars,remember me music that our parents listened when they were young (Estopa for example).I hate this music, hasn't got anything new. ---- '''7 )Q:your music is changing lately,you were a dance producer but now you are switching into ambient,what is changing in your musical feeling?' A:''I think one thing is making me create ambient music,i hear some preset sounds that come with some pro synths,kind of pads and they inspire me ambient music,and ambient music is some different of what i've made during lot of years,it allows to make some different things.Lately i like specially playing with percussions,i have to improve it a lot but ambient allows me make new things.Anyways i must say that ambient it's not the only thing i made,i start songs in other styles but don't know why i only finish ambient songs.If have the answer please tell me.Maybe ambient is easier.Dont know. ---- '''8 )Q:in what way psycledelics community influenced your music and your change?' A:''I must say that some people of psycledelics community has helped me a lot with some of my music,telling me opinions,bad things,good things,tips and more things.If i have a question or problem i always can ask in psycledelic boards or in #psycle channel.If i need a sample sure someone can send it to me.My song 'Flotando en el aire suavemente' was improved greatly thanks to #psycle people,some samples (city and birds) and some ideas and i finished one of my surely best songs.Yes,it's one of the things i like the most of Psycle,the community.Really nice people here. ---- '''9 )Q:and is there some psyclers that you used to listen to when you need inspirations?' A:''i think there is one psycler that gives me some inspiration,lastfutur.I love his music and i think he has his own style. Anyways inspiration comes from other places and musicians. ---- '''10 )Q:what do you want to give to the listeners of your tracks in terms of feeling?' A:''Basically something different,some pleasant,and it can be pleasant in different ways.I know that each person has its own taste and one will like some styles and hate others.That's because i like to make music in different styles.Of course there are songs in which i put more feeling,surely 'Flotando en el aire suavemente' is the best example.I can't avoid thinking of me really floating in the air.I felt it while composing it and i feel it when i hear it.Anyways, it's hard to do sth different and usually when i try it i don't feel strong to finish the song,i feel inspiration at first but later it goes.Sth very usual for me. ---- '''11 )Q:being a guitar player,did you ever thought about a project with real guitar and psycle?' A:''In fact,i've already done it and the result wasn't so bad. Recording the classic guitar is another story, you need to have good microphones. I recorded with my electric guitar a piece of a song from "The Police" and made a housy version. Anyways i always have it in mind. I have in mind many things as recording Angela's voice tu put it in one song. ---- '''12 )Q:jose,talk about what you like to do in your free time,by the way…I heard something about a marriage....' A:''hehe,yes,i'm going to get married with Angie in September.Well, it's not going to be a major change in our lifes,we are living together since 2 years ago.In my free.In my free time i like to composo with Psycle (of course),to discover new programs,watching movies (always with Angela),playing/studying guitar,playing frontenis,being with my friends,and if i had more time even coding for Psycle. Programming is a thing that i like since i was around 12 years and the best thing to program for me is an audio app that u can yourself use later.But sadly i have few free time. ---- '''13 )Q:yeah that’s great!wanna add something jose?' A:''Basically that we continue making Psycledelics a great and nice community,sharing music,knowledge and good moments.And i encourage ppl to improve Psycle,coding and telling ideas.I'm happy because each time we have more coders interested,in new machines and in Psycle itself.Come on guys! ---- '''sure come on guys!thanks a lot mate and see you soon...' '' made by MfM on 6/03/2006 ''